HIs Angel
by xPerfectlyImperfect
Summary: Teddy is not prepared for his first transition, but he finds comfort in a friend, and comes to a realization. TeddyDominique. 7thYeartTeddy & 4thYearDominique.


**His Angel  
**_'Sometimes we're holding angels and we never even know'_

* * *

**i. Symptoms.**

It started out slow. First, he would have random spurts of anger and aggression. He was always a vegetarian, but soon, he began to demand undercooked steak. He was having trouble sleeping. He would become restless, temperamental, and aloof. Everyone was shocked when he started failing his classes.

No one understood what was wrong with Teddy Lupin, no one, except for Dominique Weasley.

* * *

**ii. The bearer of bad news.**

She hated breaking the news to him. It hurt. He had spent his whole life believing he hand defeated the curse that had burdened his father. When he wasn't born a werewolf Remus had been ecstatic, his grandmother had told him.

_That was all about to change._

On the first full moon after his seventeenth birthday, he would turn for the first time.

* * *

**iii. Heartbreak.**

She never thought she would see Teddy cry. He was always the strong one. He had to be. His parents were heroes. He always believed he had to live up to their honor.

That was why she was shocked when he came into the common room one night, fresh tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

"She's left me." He said as he sat on the couch beside her. "I told her the truth and she's left me. She said that she loved me, no matter what. I guess "no matter what" doesn't include becoming a monster once a month." The bitterness in his tone surprised her.

She slid closer to him, "Hey, she always turned into a monster once a month too, and you always tolerated her." She tried to lighten the mood, but his expression didn't waver.

She wrapped her arms around him as he began to cry again. She always knew Victoire would leave him, but she didn't expect her to be so cruel.

* * *

**iv. her decision.**

She spent as much time as she could with Teddy, trying to calm him down, ease his pain. The first full moon was the day after his seventeenth birthday and hell would freeze over before she let him go through it alone.

* * *

**v. Seventeen.**

Much to his surprise, she gave him a birthday party. Dominique must have convinced the house elves to allow her to bring food to the common room. That didn't surprise him; Dominique had always been a charmer. She could convince anyone to do anything, just with her smile.

That's how she managed to drag him to the middle of the 'dance floor' (the center of the Hufflepuff common room). He'd be lying if he said he never thought of Dominique as pretty, but, standing with her, in the dim glow of the hundreds of floating candles she had charmed, she looked beautiful.

_Even more beautiful than Victoire._

* * *

**vi. The wolfsbane potion.**

Wolfsbane potion was difficult to brew, but she succeeded. She watched as he choked down the potion, making a disgusted face. She was nervous, her heart racing. She couldn't imagine how Teddy must be feeling.

"Are you ready for this?" She questioned him, as they snuck out into the corridor, making their way toward the room of requirement.

"I don't have much of choice, do I?" He tried to sound indifferent, but she could see the concern in his eyes. He gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you."

* * *

**vii. The transformation.**

She waved her wand, muttering quietly. She hoped the silencing charm would work. The room of requirement had manifested into a large, stone room. Most of the room was empty, lit by lanterns, but, on the far side of the room, there was a large bench, beneath a large window.

"You shouldn't be here Dom. I know I took the wolfsbane, but that doesn't mean I'll be safe to be around." Teddy watched as the redhead finished her silencing charm and tucked her wand into her leather bag.

"You'll recognize me, Teddy. I'm completely safe." She assured him.

"What if…" he began, but she waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm fine." She said again, dropping her satchel.

Teddy turned his eyes toward the window, watching the sun make it descent. He raked his fingers through his wavy, brown hair, sighing heavily.

He wasn't ready for this. She could tell. He paced the room slowly, waiting for the first affect. She sank down to the cold, stone floor and watched him.

She had always loved him, but he had always been with Victoire. Now, Victoire had deserted him.

Victoire may have deserted him, but she _never _would. She would _always _be there for him, _no matter what._

* * *

The pain was excruciating. He knelt on the cold floor, his arms wrapped around his stomach. He cried out in agony, doubling over, as red-hot pain seared through his body.

It felt as though he was being turned inside out. He heard the familiar sound of a bone snapping, breaking in two. He looked up at Dominique and noticed the tears falling from her blue eyes.

He had never felt anything like this.

And the idea of going through it again, and again and again, terrified him.

* * *

She watched in horror as he fell to the floor. His arm, twisting back into an impossible position, snapped. He screamed.

She reached out, stroking the hair away from his forehead. "It's okay, It will be over soon." She watched, terrified, as his eyes changed. The normal warm chocolate turned, his iris darkened before turning an intense yellow-copper.

"You need to go Dominique," he panted, gritting his teeth. "This isn't safe."

"I'm not leaving you." She reminded him, touching his face again. She wanted to comfort him. "I'm here for you."

* * *

**viii. Werewolf.**

He lay there, staring out the window at the white orb. It gleamed, high in the sky, taunting him. He now shared his father's suffering. He turned his large, amber eyes toward the girl beside him.

He didn't sense fear, or notice fear in her glassy, blue eyes. She was holding her breath. She slowly reached out and stroked the fur along his muzzle. He nudged her hand, nuzzling it gently.

She had stayed with him.

* * *

She watched as wolf-Teddy nuzzled her hand. He crept closer, moving slowly. "I'm not afraid of you Teddy. I know you'd never hurt me." She whispers, stroking the fur on his back.

He huffed, letting his head rest on her lap. He stared up, with her large, unblinking eyes, and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

_Thank you._

* * *

**ix. Realization**

His skin felt hot against the cold, stone floor. His eyes fluttered, then opened. He stretched then reached up, raking his fingers through his disheveled, sweaty hair.

He smiled, relief flooding over him when he noticed he was no longer covered in fur. He rose, slowly, stretching his aching muscles. Then he found his wand and quickly dressed in clean robes.

Once decent, he scanned the room for her. He found her, only a few feet away, sleeping with her head on her satchel. He smiled, amused.

He walked over and knelt beside her. Her red hair was fanned out over her shoulders, her hands wrapped around her make-shift pillow. She looked like an angel.

She was an angel, _his angel. _

He couldn't believe he had never noticed it before.

Dominique loved him.

And he loved her, more than anything.

He had always been so wrapped up in Victoire. Victoire's wants, Victoire's needs, he had never noticed that Victoire didn't give a damn about his wants, or his needs.

Dominique cared though, she always had.

She had always been like a best friend to him, even though they were nearly four years apart. Now, he realized, she was absolutely perfect for him.

She cared about his wants, his needs; she supported him, helped him, loved him, and consoled him.

Most importantly, she didn't abandon him.

He watched as her eyes opened. She looked up at him, a smile curving her full, pink lips.

"I made it," he said.

"I knew you would." She sat up, placing a kiss on his cheek. "You can do anything, Teddy Lupin."

"You stayed with me, thank you."

"I told you I would." She smiled. "I'll always be here for you Teddy, you know that."

"I do know that." He rose, shakily. She stood too.

"We should get you something to eat; you look like death." She laughed, grabbing her bag. She tossed it over her shoulder and laced her arms through his.

"Gee, thanks." He couldn't help but laugh as her cheeks flushed pink and he lead her out into the seventh floor corridor.

* * *

**Word count: 1427 **

**Challenges:**  
**CampPotter**: Campfire Songs Wk3.  
**Minor Character BC**: afraid (domique)  
**Favorite House BC**: (Hufflepuff): what if.  
**Pairing Diversity** **BC**: nuzzle  
**Headcanon BC**: Room of Requirement.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, expect for this crazy little plot. I proofread, but I am not perfect. Sorry for any mistakes I might have missed.


End file.
